APUESTA
by DracoxGinny
Summary: Draco se topa con un juego de poker ilegal. Él guardará el secreto si ellos lo invitán. ¿Perderá su corazón? (Traducción autorizada del Fic "WAGER" de Davesmom)


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes y escenas pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling. La estúpida trama (o la ausencia de una) es toda mía.

N / A: Advertencia de fluff extremo. ¡Parece que no puedo escribir nada serio! Si el estilo les parece familiar y leen 'Desperado', no me reporten, escribí eso y lo publique bajo el nombre de la cuenta de mi hijo. ¡Pues demándenme! (¡No, Amy, es broma!)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

 **APUESTA**

By

 ** _Davesmom_**

* * *

Draco ya llevaba un rato de pie en el oscuro umbral de la puerta. Los últimos estudiantes que se habían colado delante de él habían ido por la escalera que conduce a una de las muchas torres de Hogwarts hacía más de diez minutos. Draco había estado vagando por el castillo, pensando, cuando se había dado cuenta de que Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot se escabullían a escondidas a través de uno de los corredores por delante de él. Con su capa de invisibilidad encima, ellos no lo habían notado, pero él estaba intrigado. ¿Un buen Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff debilucha deambulando después de horas? Probablemente sólo estaban tratando de encontrar un buen lugar secreto para poder besarse. Se estremeció ante la idea, pero luego vio unos cuantos estudiantes que corrían detrás de él. Más Gryffis y Hufflepuffs. Así que decidió seguirlos. Mientras esperaba, vio al menos quince estudiantes, todos Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw que se escabullían por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, se preguntó. No le sorprendió que no hubiera ningún Slytherin. La mayoría de ellos moriría antes que involucrase en una reunión de este tipo. Pero tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué todos estaban allí. Todos los estudiantes eran de séptimo año, excepto uno o dos de sexto año. La curiosidad de Draco lo venció. Decidió que podría subir, echar un vistazo y ver si había algo que valiera la pena para después chantajear a esos tontos.

En silencio, cuidándose de no hacer ruido innecesario, Draco se deslizó por las escaleras. Por suerte, la trampilla en el techo aún seguía abierta. No tendría que estar empujando mientras no se daban cuenta. Levantó la cabeza fuera de la abertura y miró a su alrededor.

Varios de los estudiantes sólo caminaban alrededor, hablando y riendo. Había una mesa improvisada a lo largo de la pared de la torre, con los alimentos y bebidas, y varias sillas repartidas por todos lados. ¡Se veía como una maldita organización! En el otro lado de la puerta de la trampilla estaba un pequeño grupo de estudiantes sentados alrededor de una mesa. ¡Parecía como si se estuviera llevando acabo un juego de cartas! No se veía dinero por ningún lado (las apuestas no estaban permitidas en Hogwarts), pero había varios trozos de pergamino 'en el bote'. ¿Era eso lo que estaba pasando? ¿Un juego de poker? Y ni siquiera era _Strip poker_ , pensó con disgusto al notar que todo el mundo traía toda su ropa puesta.

Ni siquiera valía la pena de llamar algún maestro. Estaba a punto de descender las escaleras cuando uno de los jugadores de poker se hizo hacia atrás, y vio a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa. ¡ELLA estaba aquí! Draco se detuvo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba enamorado, obsesionado con esa mujer desde que comenzó la escuela este año. No es que fuera hermosa, no lo era. Era bonita, por supuesto, pero había otras en la escuela mucho más bonitas que ella. Simplemente había algo en ella que se había incrustado en su corazón y que hacía un nudo en su interior cada vez que el la miraba. Y él sabía que ella probablemente lo odiaba. Observó su piel pálida, el pelo brillante que destacaba esa cara de rompecorazones, y sus grandes ojos marrones. Ella estaba hablando con alguien, sonriendo, cuando de repente se congeló y ¡miró directamente hacia él! Pero eso era imposible; ¡él era invisible! Ella pareció sacudirse a sí misma y luego volvió a mirar a la chica a su izquierda.

Draco se sintió un poco desconcertado. Había estado luchando contra esta atracción inusual hacia Ginny Weasley durante meses, pero sin ningún éxito. Había algo en ella, su forma de sonreír, su gracia natural, su bondad innata. Era enfermo tan sólo pensarlo, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Todo lo bueno que había en ella parecía llamarlo, y él estaba descubriendo que a pesar de su podredumbre interna, ya no podía soportar más ese llamado. Al darse cuenta de que sólo quedaban unas semanas de clases antes de su graduación, Draco tomó una decisión. Era muy probable que no volviera a ver a Ginny de nuevo, una vez que la escuela terminara. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Draco se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la metió en un bolsillo. Poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, subió los escalones hacia la torre. Nadie se fijó en él al principio; no era más que otro asistente a la fiesta. De repente, Justin Finch-Fletchly se dio cuenta de quién era. Se detuvo en la mitad de su plática observándolo. La persona con la que él hablaba siguió su mirada y también se quedó callado. El silencio siguió a Draco a través de la torre y la mesa donde los jugadores estaban muy entretenidos en su juego.

Draco observó con sorpresa que los hermanos mayores de Ginny, los gemelos, también estaban sentados en la mesa. ¿Acaso lograban colarse en la escuela sólo para jugar a las cartas? Los jugadores de cartas, finalmente se dieron cuenta del silencio a su alrededor y levantaron la mirada. Ron Weasley, el enemigo de Draco desde el primer día de clases, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie cara a cara con Draco.

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy? Tú y tu gente de Slytherin no han sido invitados" Todo el cuerpo de Ron parecía estar temblando de coraje. Draco lo ignoró y miró a Ginny brevemente.

Ella lo estaba mirando, con el ceño un tanto caído sobre esos espléndidos ojos. No fruncido, exactamente, pero ciertamente tampoco parecía muy contenta de verlo. No es que la culpara. Ella no tenía idea de que lo había mantenido despierto casi todas las noches desde que comenzó la escuela este año. Draco llevó su atención de nuevo a Ron.

"Qué interesante", dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Toda una pequeña fiesta que tienes, aquí, Weasley. Y veo que tiene un par de invitados 'no autorizados'." Draco miró a los gemelos, Fred y Ned, o algo por el estilo. Para su gran sorpresa, parecían estar sonriéndole. No estaban en absoluto molestos por su presencia.

"Mira, Malfoy", dijo Ron, erizada de cólera. "¡Piérdete!"

Draco le sonrió, una sonrisa depredadora, como de tiburón.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso, Weasley? Me imagino que si voy abajo y le digo a Filch sobre su pequeña velada aquí, puede que," enfatizó la palabra, "puede que te dé tiempo para limpiar y conseguir que todos los presentes regresen a sus camas, donde se supone deberían estar. "Pero quizás no."

Le hecho otra mirada a Ginny, pero ella aún lo miraba con un poco de ceño fruncido. Decidió apresurarse antes de que ella decidiera hacer el gesto completo.

"Pero", añadió, cortando cualquier respuesta airada de Ron, "No he jugado al poker desde hace tiempo. Déjenme jugar, y mis labios estarán sellados."

Ron sintió las miradas de todo el mundo. Sabía lo que los demás estaban pensando, que sólo tendría que tolerar a Draco por un tiempo y la partida podría continuar. Ron odiaba ser manipulado, especialmente por un idiota como Malfoy. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando uno de los gemelos tomó la palabra.

"Hey, vamos, Ron. Déjalo jugar."

El otro gemelo añadió, "Sí, además, su dinero es tan válido como el de cualquiera, ¿verdad? Por así decirlo, ¿no?"

Ron dio a sus hermanos una mirada de disgusto, pero retrocedió. Parvati Patil tiró sus cartas sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Aquí, Malfoy, toma mi lugar. De todos modos ya me iba a retirar." Tomó los pocos trozos de papel delante de ella y se alejó. Draco se movió alrededor de la mesa y se sentó. Estaba, según observó con alegría, frente a donde estaba sentada Ginny. Las conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo y Ron por fin se sentó con una última mirada a Draco.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que está en juego?" preguntó Draco, sacando una pequeña bolsa de dinero.

Ginny contuvo una pequeña risita, mientras que Fred (o Ned, o George, quién fuera) o George negó con la cabeza.

"No hay dinero, Malfoy, no esta permitido. Estamos apostando favores."

Draco miró a los otros jugadores interrogante. "¿Favores?" preguntó con recelo.

"Sí", George o Fred contestó. "Tú sabes, si ganas, voy a hacer tu tarea de Aritmancia por el resto de la semana, ese tipo de cosas."

"Es por eso que Hermione no juega más", añadió Ginny en voz baja. "Ella es terrible para las cartas y esta haciendo los deberes de cada uno de nosotros, durante un mes!"

Draco le sonrió, le gustaba su voz. No la escuchaba mucho, excepto cuando ella estaba diciendo cosas como "Malfoy, cabrón" (un comportamiento desagradable que usualmente él provocaba). Ella parpadeó, y luego bajó la vista hacia las cartas que tenía en sus manos.

Draco miró a los gemelos de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente; "Tengo el mejor promedio en la mayoría de las asignaturas. ¿De qué otro tipo de favores hablamos?"

Sorprendentemente, Ron rió. "¡Bueno, si puedes cocinar, a Ginny le vendría bien la ayuda. ¡Ella le debe a cada uno un enorme lote de galletas hechas en casa!"

Ginny seguía mirando fijamente sus cartas y haciendo caso omiso de la risa.

"No puedo pensar en la peor forma de gastar mi tiempo que ayudando a tu hermana a cocinar, pero es imposible que este en la cocina. Nunca he necesitado de cocinar."

Ron frunció el ceño por la forma no tan sutil de recordarles su riqueza.

"Tu podrías despedir a tus matones," dijo, Neville Longbottom quien chirriaba desde el otro lado de los gemelos. Se veía más sorprendido que nadie mas, porque tuvo el valor de hablar.

Draco se limitó a asentir. "Bien, entiendo la idea. ¿Qué es lo que apostare?".

Fred (o George) negó con la cabeza. "No, no del todo. Se coloca en el papel en blanco y los otros en el juego deciden que es lo que quieren de ti."

George continuó. "La mayoría de nosotros juega todo el tiempo, generalmente por las mismas cosas. Fred y yo hacemos grandes bromas, así que eso es lo que todo el mundo pide. Ron da clases de ajedrez. Nev es un genio en Herbología, y por lo general recibe preguntas para hacer la tarea. Y, Ginny es casi tan buena cocinera como mamá, por lo que todo el mundo quiere algo hecho en casa".

Draco inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, pero ¿y si el precio es demasiado alto? ¿Y si alguien dice, por ejemplo, que tengo que perder un partido de Quidditch o algo así?"

Fred parecía más serio de lo que Draco le había visto nunca.

"¡Capta esto, Malfoy, aquí nadie volverá a pedir algo así! Eso es casi tan malo como retractarse de una deuda de honor."

La mirada seria dejó su rostro y añadió, "Pero si no te gusta lo que te pedirán puedes decir: renegociar y pides algo más, o te retiras. No hay daño, no hay falta. ¿De acuerdo?"

Draco tomó una última mirada de Ginny, que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien", Estuvo de acuerdo.

George recogió las cartas y las barajó, anunciando, "Cartas abiertas", "nada salvaje." Luego las repartió. Las cartas de Draco eran indiferentes. Las cruzó de inmediato, pero observaba, fascinado, como los otros jugadores pidieron los distintos servicios, aceptando, plegando. Finalmente fue Longbottom y Ron Weasley. Weasley había pedido a Longbottom sacar algunos ginseng chino (interesante, ya que era un potente afrodisíaco) desde la caseta de Herbología. Longbottom estaba agonizando sobre su decisión, y se quedó mirando sus cartas. Él quería una visita a la Madriguera (Draco escucho que era la casa de los Weasley), pero Ron había renegociado, y dijo que invitaría a Longbottom sin el juego de cartas. Entonces Longbottom pidió que le presentaran a su hermano mayor, El mayor de los Weasley que deshacía maldiciones. Dijo que realmente admiraba las habilidades de Bill. Se hizo el acuerdo y Ron mostró sus cartas. Una casa llena, de más de dos seises. Longbottom parecía que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Él puso sus propias cartas; otra casa llena, pero esto fue otra casa llena de cuarteto de sietes; lo que era una mejor mano. ¡Longbottom ganó! Ron tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió: "Presentar a Bill con Neville", a continuación, se lo pasó a Longbottom.

Draco estaba fascinado. Esto era mucho mejor que jugar por dinero. Y los jugadores parecían disfrutar de las ganancias mucho más de lo que sería en efectivo. El juego continuó, con Ginny perdiendo más bienes horneados, Fred prometiendo algo que se llama 'cremas' canario con los que los Gryffindor (especialmente Longbottom) se burlaban, y Draco perdió la habilidad de burlarse de Longbottom para el resto del año. Ni siquiera le importaba cómo había renunciado a no molestar en su mayoría; a los demás estudiantes. Decidió también, incluso si Longbottom no preguntaba, todavía tendría que despedir a Crabbe y Goyle. Longbottom era un jugador astuto y tenía un sorprendente sentido del humor. Draco estaba realmente empezando a apreciarlo.

Se hacia mas tarde y muchos de los estudiantes se habían ido a la cama. En la mesa de poker, los jugadores que quedaban eran los Weasley y Draco. Algunos estudiantes todavía estaban viendo, pero la mayoría ya se habían ido. Draco lo había disfrutado. Los gemelos eran exagerados, el humor de Ron se había suavizado, y aunque rara vez Ginny le habló directamente, su conversación era agradable.

"Último juego", anunció George, barajando con los dedos largos diestros. "Lo mismo, "cartas abiertas", nada salvaje, y lo diremos sota, mejor para abrir, ¿verdad?"

"¿Progresivo?" preguntó Ginny.

"No," respondió Fred. "Si nadie tiene un par de sotas (corazón negro), sólo tendremos que dejarlo. ¿No?"

Se pusieron de acuerdo y George repartió. Ron recogió sus cartas, las observó brevemente, y las arrojó al suelo, disgustado.

"Maldición nada", dijo, con el ceño fruncido a nadie en particular. Ginny miró sus cartas, con el rostro impasible. Sacó una carta y la desechó. "Abro", dijo. "Voy a tomar una".

Draco miró sus cartas le pareció que la Navidad se había adelantado. ¡Tres sotas! Ginny probablemente tenía dos pares. Tomó el rey y diez de la mano y tiró de ellos, boca abajo, en la parte superior de las cartas de Ginny.

"Estoy en. Doble."

Fred miró sus cartas y suspiró. "Nada", dijo, sacudiendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

George estudió sus cartas y arrojó tres. "Yo también. Reparte tres mas."

Se reparten las cartas necesarias y se abrió de nuevo la partida. Draco miró a Ginny, que había abierto. Su rostro seguía impasible, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Ella cree que tiene algo bueno, pensó Draco, mirando hacia abajo a sus nuevas cartas. Tenía problemas para mantener su propia cara suave. ¡Una sota y una reina! ¡Cuatro de un tipo! La única mano que le podía vencer ahora eran cuatro ases. Había descartado un rey y una reina ahora en manos por lo que los cuatro de una clase estaban fuera y ¡él se llevó todas las sotas para que no hubiera ninguna escalera real! ¡Dudaba seriamente que Ginny o George tuvieran cuatro ases!

George cogió sus cartas y las estudió, a continuación, las tiró hacia abajo de nuevo.

"Parece que es sólo ustedes dos," dijo casualmente.

"Muy bien," dijo Ginny, estudió sus cartas, luego la cara de Draco. Él se dio cuenta que tener la mirada de ella tan fijamente estaba causando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran ligeramente. Ella levantó las cejas un poco, al parecer, se dio cuenta. Ella sonrió de repente, reflejando picardía en sus ojos.

"Aquí está la apuesta. Si gano, independientemente de lo desesperado que este en una cocina, pasarás la mañana ayudándome a hacer galletas, tartas y pasteles. ¡Y usaras un delantal!"

Draco sonrió cuando la risa se escapó de los Weasley restantes. Fue embarazoso, pero no humillante. Y podía pasar tiempo con ella. Fue tentado a estar de acuerdo y pretender perder. Entonces tuvo una idea mejor.

"De acuerdo, Weasley," dijo, y luego suavizó un poco la voz. "Esta es mi apuesta. Si yo gano, me darás un beso...".

El silencio era ensordecedor. Entonces Ron saltó de su silla y se lanzó contra Draco.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Como si te lo fuera a permitir!" Fred y George se apresuraron a detener a Ron, antes de que éste tuviera la oportunidad de tocar a Draco.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo miraba a Ginny.

"¡Maldición Ron, es Ginny quien debe objetar, no tú! ¡No interfieras en la apuesta!" Fred arrastró a Ron de vuelta a su silla mientras George lo sostenía por los hombros.

"Sí", George estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué dices Ginny?

Los ojos de Ginny estaban bien abiertos. No había esperado ese tipo de apuesta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y mordía su labio nerviosamente. Draco estuvo a punto de retirar la apuesta, dudando si tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Ginny miró sus cartas de nuevo, y después a los ojos de Draco.

"Primero, define a que te refieres con beso," dijo ella.

Draco miro alrededor incómodo. "¿A qué te refieres? Un beso es un beso, ¿no?

Ginny sonrió ligeramente, ¡y Draco quería besarla en ese mismo instante!

"Bueno, ¿te refieres a un beso en la mejilla? ¿A un beso en los labios? ¿O a alguna otra parte de nuestra anatomía? Me gustaría saber de antemano, así no puedes decir que no cumplí el trato."

"Ah", dijo Draco estúpidamente. "Uh, un beso en los labios." Sus mejillas estaban casi igual de sonrojadas que las de Ginny.

"En las labios" repitió. "Bien. ¿Abiertos o cerrados?"

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Con la boca abierta o cerrada? " Ginny aclaró.

"Uh, como tú quieras, creo" contestó, de inmediato deseó haber dicho que abierta.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo. "¿Y qué determinará el final del beso?"

Draco tuvo una idea. "Umm, cuando los labios de alguno de los dos pierdan contacto con la piel del otro"

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron por un momento, antes de parpadear. Draco estaba pensando que incluso si ella sólo le permitiera un beso con los labios cerrados, él podría permanecer en esos delicados labios por horas, mientras no perdiera contacto. Sonrió.

"¿Y, cuándo debe ser pagado?" Ginny preguntó finalmente.

"Cuando este juego termine" Draco miró a los demás, sintiendo la incomodidad de negociar un beso con una chica, frente a su hostil hermano y otros dos asombrados y divertidos.

Ella miró sus cartas una vez más. Ron la miraba atento, mientas Fred y George sonreían.

"De acuerdo. Tú primero, Malfoy."

Eso no estaba bien, pues ella había comenzado la partida. Pero él estaba muy ansioso para protestar. Colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa, boca arriba.

"Corrida de cuatro, sotas" dijo triunfante.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y se quedó mirando su propia partida, Draco sintió que su alegría se escapaba. ¡Ella estaba horrorizada de que él hubiera ganado! Ron se levantó de nuevo, pero los gemelos lo volvieron a detener.

"Ya está." George se levantó y recogió los restos de pergamino de Fred y Ron. "Juego terminado, los dejamos para ajustar cuentas. Asegúrense de limpiar cuando terminen."

Él y Fred llevaron a su pasmado hermano a las escaleras, y cerraron la trampilla. Draco volvió su mirada hacia Ginny. Ella seguía mirando sus cartas. Sintiendo su mirada, ella dejó cuidadosamente sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa, alzó la mirada, sus ojos cafés llenos de nerviosismo.

"Umm bien, entonces. ¿Ahora qué?"

Draco se acercó a ella, y la miró consternado.

"¿Sabes?, no está escrito con sangre, o algo así" dijo un poco triste "No tienes que hacer esto, si es desagradable para ti"

Los oscuros ojos de Ginny se estrecharon. "¿Me estas diciendo que no cumpla una deuda de honor? ¡Por Merlín Malfoy!, ¡si es que realmente no querías besarme no lo hubieras pedido!"

Se apartó de él y se cruzó de brazos. Todo su cuerpo parecía irradiar enojo. Draco vacilante la tomó del hombro y la acercó a él. Parecía herida y enojada. Él no se detuvo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola. Con la mano libre le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a la cara.

"He querido esto durante meses," le dijo en voz baja, mirando como sus ojos se suavizan y sus labios ligeramente se abrían. No pudo resistir la tentación de su suave boca. Se acercó y lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su boca era increíblemente dulce. Su aliento salió en un suave suspiro en la boca de él. Él tocó con la punta de su lengua los labios y ella abrió aún más su boca. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y él creyó que moriría del placer del suave contacto. Ginny se juntó más hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la abrazó con fuerza, besando, succionando su boca, con una intensidad casi codiciosa. Ella se separó un poco, manteniendo sus labios en la mejilla de Draco, para después besar su cuello suavemente. Él hizo lo mismo, sin querer dejarla ir.

Su voz llegó suavemente en el oído que ella estaba mordisqueando. "El beso no termina hasta que nuestros labios pierdan contacto con la piel del otro", le recordó. Él sintió la emoción recorrerlo. Ella había entendido. Quería besarlo tanto como él a ella. Él podría besarla toda la noche si ella se lo permitía. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas recargada en la mesa, tirando el tablero y las tarjetas al suelo. La atrajo a su regazo, sus labios todavía se movían dulcemente sobre su garganta. Ella agarró una de las manos de él y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Movió su boca sobre la palma, trazándola con sus labios y su lengua. Esto le permitió arquear su garganta facilitando el beso de Draco.

"Si querías besarme desde hace meses," ella murmuró contra su mano, "lo deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¡En vez de forzarme a hacer trampa en las cartas."

Sorprendido, aún presionando besos a lo largo de su garganta, bajó la mirada hacia las cartas dispersas en el suelo. Después del shock inicial, sonrió al ver los cuatro ases de Ginny mirando hacia él.

 ***º*º*º**

Fred y George subieron con pasos cansados hacia una de las torres. Arrastrando sus escobas con ellos y hablando en voz baja , con cuidado de no atraer la atención de Filch o de la señora Norris . Ron todavía echaba humo, pero lo convencieron de irse a su habitación y dejar sola a Ginny.

"Tengo que admitirlo, me impresionó que Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ron iba por él. Ese hombre sabe lo que quiere", George reflexionó.

Fred asintió pensativo.

Los jóvenes salieron de la escalera, vigilando alrededor. Fred sacó un pequeño par de binoculares de su bolsillo para mirar hacia la torre contraria.

"¿Los ves?" preguntó George, forzando la vista hacia la misma dirección.

"Sí, siguen ahí, con las caras pegadas entre sí." Fred le ofreció los binoculares a George, que se encogió de hombros y se negó.

"En realidad, no creo querer ver a mi pequeña hermana besuquearse", explicó.

"Que listo Malfoy al establecer la condición 'labios en contacto con la piel' Voy a recordarlo"

Fred asintió, mientras se ponía la capa sobre la túnica para el viaje de vuelta a casa.

"¿Te diste cuenta de la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro?" George le preguntó a su gemelo.

"¿Cómo podría no verlo? ¡Maldición, eran tan evidentes! "

Fred miró a George, las cejas levantadas.

"¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?" preguntó.

"Debe ser, hermano. Me aseguré de repartirle a Gin los cuatro ases. Es lo que ella quería o habría mostrado su mano."

"Sí, pero, ¿Malfoy?" Fred parecía divertido pero incrédulo.

"Cosas más extrañas han sucedido, hermano. Cosas más extrañas han sucedido."

Sonrieron el uno al otro, montaron en sus escobas y volaron hacia la noche.

*º*º*º

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Reviews? Recuerden las Drinnys, tenemos a Draco Malfoy.**

Agradecemos a **Davesmom** por permitirnos traducir su fic " **Wager** ", para todas las que no pueden leer en ingles.

Este one shot fue **traducido** por el grupo " **Fire and Ice Translations** " ( **Traductoras: Ukyryo, Lady Du y HadeCharon93. Editoras: taty black, MuminSarita y The darkness princess.** ) Gracias a todas por su esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación.


End file.
